


From the Beehive

by primeideal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deeply Horrible fest: "write a Snape-centric Shakespearean sonnet employing the themes/metaphors of time and waste (and/or spending or murder or shame)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Beehive

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to nnozomi for betaing!

Eleven years you let him wander blind,  
Cursed to be ordinary yet a freak,  
Intending, though, that he be stunned and find  
A destiny that nobody would seek.

And half that time you taunted us with traps.  
I fancied I could keep you both alive  
But all along I should have known, perhaps:  
Bees hoard both death and sweetness in their hive.

Still, let the venom of my life declare  
I am no coward to fear being stung.  
I've lived too long for faith that life is fair,  
Too old to think that we might spare the young.

And I don't have the time for feeling sad;  
As childhoods go, it's more than many had.


End file.
